michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Bad. This song is about a women named Annie, who has been attacked in her apartment by a "smooth" assailant. It was released on October 5, 1988 and recorded on January 1987. This song was written by Michael Jackson and produced by Quincy Jones (With co-production by Michael Jackson).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal Smooth Criminal appeared in the movie, Moonwalker. Smooth Criminal has made an appearance in the game, Michael Jackson's Moonwalker. Smooth Criminal made an appearance in the game, Michael Jackson The Experience. Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE80eWGKKOg *As He Came Into The Window *It Was The Sound Of A *Crescendo *He Came Into Her Apartment *He Left The Bloodstains On *The Carpet *She Ran Underneath The Table *He Could See She Was Unable *So She Ran Into The Bedroom *She Was Struck Down, It Was *Her Doom * *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok, Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok, Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok, Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie * *(Annie Are You Ok) *(Will You Tell Us That You're *Ok) *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *(He Left The Bloodstains On *The Carpet) *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom) * *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *You've Been Hit By *You've Been Hit By- *A Smooth Criminal * *So They Came Into The *Outway *It Was Sunday-What A Black *Day *Mouth To Mouth Resus- *Citation *Sounding Heartbeats- *Intimidations * *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie * *(Annie Are You Ok) *(Will You Tell Us That You're *Ok) *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom) * *(Annie Are You Ok) *(So, Annie Are You Ok) *(Are You Ok Annie) *(You've Been Hit By) *(You've Been Struck By- *A Smooth Criminal) * *Okay, I Want Everybody To *Clear The Area Right Now! * *Aaow! *(Annie Are You Ok) *I Don't Know! *(Will You Tell Us, That *You're Ok) *I Don't Know! *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *I Don't Know! *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *I Don't Know! *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *I Don't Know! *(Left Bloodstains On The *Carpet) *I Don't Know Why Baby! *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *I Don't Know! *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom-Annie!) *(Annie Are You Ok) *Dad Gone It-Baby! *(Will You Tell Us, That *You're Ok) *Dad Gone It-Baby! *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *Dad Gone It-Baby! *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *Hoo! Hoo! *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *Dad Gone It! *(Left Bloodstains On The *Carpet) *Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *Doggone It! *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom Annie!) *Aaow!!! In Moonwalker Smooth Criminal serves as the theme song to this film. In Michael Jackson's Moonwalker ﻿The song Smooth Criminal is played on Round 1, which is called "Club 30", as an instrumental remix. Many things from the music video also appear in the game such as Michael Jackson's clothing, Mr. Big, Criminals, etc.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson%27s_Moonwalker In Michael Jackson The Experience ﻿The song Smooth Criminal made an appearance in Michael Jackson The Experience.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson_The_Experience External Links Album and Song Official Music Video Radio Edit Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Remix Michael Jackson The Experience North America Wii Gameplay Michael Jackson The Experience Europe Wii Gameplay Trivia *In 2001, Animal Ant Farm made a remix out of this song. References